


A Little More Time

by Kymera219



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Thor steals the Time Stone to go get back what he lost
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	A Little More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts).



> A fix-it because Infinity Wars treatment of Loki gives me Hulk Rage

He shouldn't have done it.

He really shouldn't have done it.

Thor knew,that by stealing the time stone before The Captain could take it back to the year 2012, he could cause untold havok.

Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He'd lost a lot in the last five years.....everyone had. He could deal with Asgard being destroyed, half his people gone, even losing his friend Anthony. But one loss he'd been dealt,was just too much to bear.

Loki.

Thor thought he would finally have the time to make things right with his adopted brother...maybe even tell him how he felt....how he'd always felt.

Thanos robbed him of that time.

Now that he'd taken the stone, Thor was determined to get back what the Mad Titan had taken from him. Even if his attempt changed nothing, he still had to try.

The God of Thunder took a deep breath, activated the stone, and dissapeared in a flash of light.

******************

Thor opened his eyes.....well eye now, to see he'd been brought back to the Bifrost bridge, right when he, Valkyrie, and Loki were trying to stop Hela. He still told them of the idea to resurrect Surtur in the eternal flame, but before Loki could make his way to the vault, he stopped him.

"We don't have a lot of time, brother" Loki warned.

"I know this...but, I have to warn you....don't take the Tesseract out of the vault when you go in".

"What makes you think I'd...".

"I know about Thanos, Loki," Thor saw the shock and fear overtake Loki's features, " he'll not stop hunting you if you have it, and I can't let that madman rob me of another chance".

"Another chance for what, exactly?".

Instead of answering, Thor just grabbed Loki by the neck and pressed their lips together. Loki's eyes widened almost comically before fluttering shut as he melted into the kiss. 

Val stood there stunned as she stared at them. Even Hela had stopped her approach, incredibly confused by what she was witnessing. 

*******************

While herding Asgard's citizens into the ship, Korg leaned over and whispered to Heimdall.

"I thought they were brothers?".

"Adopted," he smirked, " and I did not see that coming".

***************

Thor reluctantly broke apart from Loki and told him to get to the vault.

"Fine, but we are definitely talking about this later".

"Agreed," Thor grinned, " but let's try not to die first".

*****************

The events with Surtur played out much like they had before, with a few differences. For once, Loki actually listened and decided not to lift the Tesseract from the vault. In addition, Thor made sure to drop the time stone into the water,so it would be destroyed as well.

This time, when Loki appeared in his room on  _ The Statesman _ , Thor didn’t even hesitate to grab him into an embrace.

They stood there for a long time, quietly listening to each other's heartbeats, before Loki finally pulled back to look at him.

"How did you know about Thanos?".

Thor sighed and sank onto the bed. He patted the space next to him, and Loki sat down. He then proceeded to tell him all about the time stone, the invasion of Earth, the snap, and watching him die at the hands of the tyrant.

"So, you're telling me that you risked altering the universe itself...for me?".

"Yes" he replied without hesitation.

"Why?".

"Loki," Thor began, taking the other man's hand in order to keep his from shaking, "you once told me to never doubt that you love me, and yet, I seem to have always made you doubt that I loved you".

"Thor, no...".

He held his hand up, " Let me finish. If I hadn't been so stupid for most of our lives,maybe Thanos would have never gotten his hooks in you. Maybe we could have been together the way we should have been all these years, instead of wasting time fighting. I love you, Loki...I always have and I always will. I regret that it took losing you to realize that you are the one thing that I can't live without".

Loki sniffed as he tried to keep the tears that were gathering, from falling down his face.

"You know, back on Sakaar, when you said going our separate ways was what I always wanted....it's not. It never has been....I...I just wanted you to notice me, for reasons that weren't always brotherly".

"Suppose that explains why you never liked Jane," Thor said before he and Loki both broke out into laughter. 

When the snickering died down, Loki put a hand on Thor's cheek. 

"I love you, Thor".

"I love you, too".

"What do we do now?" Loki asked.

"What we should have done, a long time ago".

Thor pressed their lips together once more. He maneuvered Loki onto the bed and climbed on top of him. A wisp of green tendrils surrounded them and vanished all of their clothes. Thor placed bruising kisses down Loki's neck, while his hand trailed down his body, spreading sparks of electricity that had the Mischief God writhing beneath him. 

When Thor finally slid inside him, it was the most intense feeling of his life. No doubt that, had they not been in space, there would have been an epic thunderstorm brewing. As it was, sparks of lightening and seiðr bounced around the room, as their lovemaking intensified.

*****************

In an adjoining cabin, Val and Bruce were plowing through the alcohol they'd found, in an attempt to drown out the moaning and screaming next to them.

"I am never going to unhear that," Bruce moaned.

"You think that's bad, you should have seen them making out on the Bifrost....I've never been more disturbed and turned on in my life".

"They are strangely arousing".

Val nodded before taking another swig of her drink. She turned to look at Bruce and got a naughty grin on her face. 

"You know......there is one thing we can do to drown out the sex".

"Really?" He asked," what's tha....ooof!".

Bruce never got to finish his sentence as Valkyrie pounced on him...intent on making a few storms of her own.

*************

Several hours later, Loki was laying on Thor's chest while the latter slowly ran his fingers down his back.

"Do you think it's a good idea....taking me back to Earth?".

"I'd do it even if it wasn't," Thor whispered as he kissed the top of his lover's head, " I will never allow anyone to keep you from me again".

"Well, as long as no wizards stick me in anymore of those awful falling loops," Loki muttered. 

Thor's laughter vibrated his chest, causing Loki to grin as well. 

As long as they were together, everything would turn out fine.

***************

In another part of space, Thanos was furious.Two of the infinity stones had been destroyed, making it impossible to complete the gauntlet, and therefore rendering his mission a failure. He wanted to take it out on that little Jötunn rat, Loki, but even he seemed to have dissapeared.

The Mad Titan was in such a rage, that he didn't bother to notice someone was behind him...until the knife had slid across his throat. 

Thanos slid to floor in shock, eyes growing dull as he bled out. His last vision was of his 'daughter' walking away, pleased to have finally gotten her revenge.


End file.
